Efrosian
Efrosians are a species of humanoids native to Efros, the fourth planet of the Flarset system. Physiology Efrosians are very similar in appearance to humans save for a slight cranial ridge and a copper skin complexion. Their faces contain fatty deposits inherited from their primitive ancestors neglecting to cover their faces from the harsh cold of the planet. Males tend to have white or blonde hair while females usually have black or dark brown hair. Some Efrosians who are blind can correct this disability with a type of special mechanical glasses. An inherent ability is their uncanny sense of direction. This is believed to have originated as a survival mechanism to deal with their world's often blinding snowstorms. As a result, Efrosians are often sought out as navigators. Society and Culture Cultural development Efrosian culture is the result of living on the harsh, frozen world of Efros for generations. Both technological and social development were minimal during the millennia-long ice age that ravaged the planet. Close-knit tribes formed out of a need for survival. Once the immense glaciers began to break up, the planet eventually united. Efrosians prefer to specialize in one area of expertise. Efrosians lack the concept of monogamy found in many other humanoid cultures. Government Each tribe during the ice age had at least one warrior-priest, an individual capable of exceptional combat as well as great healing. When the ice age ended, the warrior-priests soon united Efros under a religious oligarchy led by the still-revered S'skotomz. As members of the United Federation of Planets, an Efrosian delegation sits on the Federation Council. In 2289, Ra-ghoratreii was elected President of the United Federation of Planets and served until 2300. Religion All that is known about the faith common to all Efrosians is that it is non-traditional and mystical. Nothing else is known because Efrosians refuse to discuss the matter with outsiders, except to mention that their religion is what enabled them to withstand the Efros ice age. Unfortunately, this has been the subject of speculation and some Tellarites believe child-sacrifice and ritual murder are common religious practices. This guarded secrecy very much remains in place in the 24th century. History Some Federation anthropologists claim there is some evidence that the Efrosians did not originally evolve on Efros. Other anthropologists suggest that the race was seeded on the planet before its ice age by the Preservers. Unlike other planets where technology suffered under religious rule, the Efrosian warrior-priests believe technology betters life. As the climate warmed (at a very slow rate), additional energy and mineral resources were discovered that contributed substantially to their technological progress. First contact was made with the Federation in 2278 when the Vulcan crew of the [[USS Surak|USS Surak]] visited Efros. Delighted to learn of other intelligent life, the Efrosians soon joined the Federation and began educational and philosophical cultural exchanges with other worlds. Many serve in Starfleet and the Merchant Academy as helmsmen, navigators, and medical personnel (some warrior-priests have become Starfleet doctors). In 2286, an Efrosian ambassador was present during the cetacean probe crisis on Earth and an Efrosian helmsman was aboard the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga]] when it encountered the probe along the Klingon Neutral Zone. In 2293, Federation President Ra-ghoratreii granted extradition of Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard H. McCoy to the Klingon Empire to stand trial for the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. Soon afterward, he handled the signing of the Khitomer Accords. In the 24th century, many Efrosians have protested the Integrated Officer concept in place at Starfleet Academy due to their cultural preference to specialize in one knowledge area. Noted Efrosians *Ra-ghoratreii - 23rd century President of the United Federation of Planets *Xin Ra-Havreii - starship designer and chief engineer of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] Appearances *''TOS'' movie: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home *FASA RPG: [[Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Sourcebook Update|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Sourcebook Update]]'' *FASA RPG: [[Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual|''Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual]]'' *''TOS'' movie: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country :The novelization of ''Star Trek VI identifies the Federation President's race as Deltan.'' *''ST'' novel: Articles of the Federation *''TTN'' novel: Taking Wing Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species *